


Controlled Variable

by geoclaire



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Control Issues, F/F, NSFW, Past Relationship(s), Strap-Ons, and Jess and Trish clearly love each other like heck, and working through some issues, heaps of sex, kilgrave is his own trigger warning basically, sexual issues, so yep they'd work through things together, some submissiveness i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoclaire/pseuds/geoclaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the thought of being naked, let alone naked with someone else, is all it takes for her to reach for the bourbon.</p>
<p>But there's an obvious solution to all of this. It's why she ends up in Trish's bed, sheets on the floor and Trish writhing underneath her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled Variable

It's not surprising that Jessica has issues with control. Not really. Spend a month watching from a corner of your mind while your body does horrific things and has horrific things done to it, and yeah, control issues are a given.

And since we're on the topic: sexual issues. Yeah, tick. Sometimes the thought of being naked, let alone naked with someone else, is all it takes for her to reach for the bourbon. The idea of sex… Well, the first time she tried, after (she never fills in the blank of after  _what_ ), she threw up down a set of subway stairs. And then in a gutter. And then, well, she ended up throwing out the rug. It looked like half a dozen addicts had died on it, anyway.

So yeah, sexual issues. Something about the idea of being penetrated, in particular, having someone else inside her, makes her want to start screaming and claw herself apart until there's nothing left for someone to be inside.

It's just a pity that sometimes she's also the kind of skin burning, agitated, twitchy paranoid and antsy that makes her want to fuck herself unconscious. Hyped up and on fire, the way that would channel so well into brutal, intense, athletic sex and ground shaking orgasms, if only she could bear to let someone else touch her.

There's an obvious solution to all of this. It's why she ends up in Trish's bed, sheets on the floor and Trish writhing underneath her.

“Jess," Trish gasps, and Jessica bites her own lip and bucks her hips harder. The strap-on's harness is tight around her hips, pressure fierce against her, and she sinks it ever deeper into Trish and thrusts until the only thing she can feel and see and think is Trish's hands on her back and knees around her hips and wetness spilling over both their thighs.

When Trish stops twitching after this round, Jessica pulls out as gently as she can bear and urges Trish over onto her stomach. She goes willingly, and Jessica bites at the skin on the back of her neck and kisses her shoulder blades before she presses Trish's knees all the way apart and sinks back into her.

Trish groans, and then half laughs, choked off by the way Jessica's already throttling into her. With her knees spread so far, she has no leverage to push back, no control, and Jessica is holding her hips low to the bed to piston into her.

"I missed this," Trish says, face halfway pressed into her pillow, and Jessica smiles at her beloved face and reaches under her to grasp her shoulders with both hands. It changes the angles again, letting Jessica push into her g-spot on every stroke, and Trish doesn't say anything more that's coherent.

Jessica doesn't let her up until after the second time she makes Trish scream, when the sheets are beyond recovery even by Jess’s standards and Trish is a mewling, sweaty mess. Jessica edges out this time, soothing Trish into her side and stroking her face, her arms, her back. She's beautiful like this, Jessica sees, muscles twitching and sweat soaked, come in her hair.

Trish takes a while to remember how to breathe, and Jessica stays with her, hands on her, until her inhalations even out. It's too soon for her to be casual about Trish’s ability to breathe, and Jessica waits until she's calmer.

Trish rolls onto her back, looking up at her with bleary eyes. "You didn't come," she says, and Jess remembers that her body is still thrumming with nervous tension and arousal, every muscle tensed.

"No," she allows. She has no intention to do anything about it. Trish is clearly exhausted and even she is not terrible enough to leave her like this. And touching Trish is its own form of soothing, balm to her battered soul if not her aching clitoris.

Trish raises her eyebrow. "I can..." She trails off, but her glance between Jessica's legs is not ambiguous.

Jessica looks away, tosses it over in her head before she admits softly, "I don't know if I can."

"Mmm." Trish contemplates her for a long moment before she twists herself slowly upright. Jessica sways to let her up, not moving away. "I have an idea, if you're game to try," she offers.

Jessica bites her lip, and she's unsure but it's Trish and when has she ever, ever, not trusted Trish to want what is best for her? "Okay," she says.

Trish smiles, and then she's urging Jessica up the bed, laying her back onto the pillows. She shuffles back down the bed on her knees until she's by Jessica's hips, and then she gathers her filthy hair over one shoulder and ducks down to take the strap on in her mouth.

Jessica about jack-knifes off the bed, she sits up so fast, but Trish is ready for her and with a hand already on Jessica’s stomach she pushes her back down. Trish's head sinks lower, taking more of the toy into her mouth, and Jessica gasps without meaning to. The bobbing of her head, the sight of the still-wet dildo disappearing into her mouth… Trish reads her willingness in the softening of her muscles and takes a hand to the base of the toy, rubbing it in a closed fist even as her lips sink down over the head of the toy again.

It takes Jessica long minutes to realise the constant low moaning is coming from her own throat. She's so enthralled by the sight of Trish’s pink lips tightening and dragging, the pressure of the base against her aching heat, that she doesn't recognize the noise she herself is making. She groans deeper and tries not to thrust up into Trish’s face but she wants to, oh god, she wants to grind up and have Trish deep throat her and it's only the conviction against hurting Trish that holds her hips down.

She writhes instead, swaying her hips side to side, and when Trish sneaks her fingers under the edge of the harness and strokes her clit it all swells together with the urge in her blood and she's coming, pulsing and flooding and still trying not to thrust into Trish’s face. She's awash, floating in sensation and imagery and the way Trish knows exactly how to handle her when she's like this.

"I love you," she says indistinctly, and Trish pulls back and smiles at her, soft and lovely. She's already urging the harness off Jessica’s hips, rubbing the marks the straps have left on her skin.

"I love _you_ ," she says simply, and Jessica feels something in her finally soften and go still.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm at geoclaire.tumblr.com, and I am broad spectrum lesbian trash. Follow me for more fic.


End file.
